Security systems for the protection of homes and/or businesses are generally known. Such systems typically involve the use of one or more sensors located on the doors or windows surrounding a secured area for the detection of intruders.
The sensors of a security system are typically monitored via an alarm panel either located within the home or business or at a central monitoring station. Upon activation of one of the sensors, the alarm panel may activate an alarm.
While some security systems may be monitored by a full time security guard, many security systems are only monitored indirectly via the reporting of security events to a central monitoring station. Upon detecting an alarm, the guard or central monitoring station may respond by summoning the police.
In most cases, security events are typically saved into an event file including an identifier of the sensor raising the alarm and a time of activation of the sensor. The event files are important during any investigation into events in order to determine how an intruder entered the secured area and the identity of the intruder.
While existing security systems work well, the security events saved into the event files are difficult to read and interpret. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of recording and presenting such events.